Existences
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Suspense !


Fic n° 44

Episode : Milieu saison 7, après Death Knell et avant Heroes.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche aucun argent pour cette fic. C'est juste pour le plaisir.

Genre : aventure, suspense, romance

Résumé : suspense

Avertissement de l'auteur, , Surtout ne vous laissez pas abattre par le début de la fic, prenez le temps de la lire et de la déguster.

**Première partie**

**Prologue**

**10 janvier**

Le docteur Samantha Carter n'avait plus de larmes. Elle était allongée sur son lit les mains derrière la nuque et elle fixait le plafond sans le voir. Jamais ce plafond ne lui était apparu aussi gris qu'aujourd'hui. Tout était sombre maintenant, elle l'avait perdu. Tout ce qui faisait sa vie, sa joie, sa raison d'être, tout était parti en un instant sous ses yeux. Elle avait hurlé, mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher sa vie de s'écouler par cette large blessure qu'il avait reçu en pleine poitrine. Son gilet pare balles ne l'avait pas protégé. L'arme qu'ils avaient utilisée était beaucoup plus puissante qu'un long bâton. Il n'y avait aucune parade.

Ils étaient rentrés en catastrophe au SGC, il était encore vivant mais son pouls battait faiblement et il avait sombré très vite dans le coma. Janet l'avait opéré tout de suite, mais cela n'avait pas suffit, il était mort sur la table d'opération. Trop de sang perdu !

Daniel hésitait devant la porte de Sam, finalement il se décida à frapper.

-Sam ?

Ses yeux aussi étaient rouges, il avait pleuré la mort de Jack, celui à qui il devait tant ! Combien de fois s'étaient -ils sauvés la vie mutuellement ? Il en avait perdu le nombre. Il culpabilisait de n'avoir rien pu faire, mais Jack comme à son habitude avait fait passer son équipe avant lui et il en avait payé le prix.

-Vous êtes prête Sam ?

Il se maudit d'employer ces mots du vocabulaire courant mais qui apparaissait si sinistres dans de tels moments. Comment pouvait-on être prêt pour une pareille épreuve ? Ce serait très dur pour Sam, mais il savait que la jeune femme tiendrait le choc comme il l'aurait fait LUI dans le cas contraire.

-Sam redit Daniel, vous venez ?

Elle répondit à travers la porte :

-J'arrive, Daniel, donnez-moi deux minutes.

-Je vous attends, répondit le jeune archéologue.

Sam se releva et s'arrêta un instant devant son miroir. Elle reconnut à peine le visage qui lui faisait face, c'était un visage marqué, creusé, plombé de cernes. Elle se recoiffa se mit un peu de rouge se qui fit ressortir un peu plus la pâleur de son teint. Elle enfila une tenue noire qu'elle avait préparée exprès pour cette occasion. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains elle se dirigea vers la porte avec devant elle l'épreuve certainement la plus dure après la mort de sa mère , l'enterrement du colonel Jack O'Neill.

Comme une somnambule, elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle d'embarquement, le cercueil reposait sur des tréteaux devant la porte des étoiles, grande ouverte. La salle n'était éclairée que par la lumière bleue et froide du vortex. Toute la base était là, ils se tenaient sur plusieurs rangs, il y en avait même le long de la rampe, tellement ils étaient nombreux. Beaucoup avaient mis un masque sur leur visage pour ne pas montrer leurs émotions, car la disparition du colonel O'Neill était une perte pour beaucoup. Il avait compté de nombreux amis à la base. Certains avaient les yeux rougis.

Ils lui firent une haie d'honneur, Daniel à son bras elle franchit le chemin qui la séparait du cercueil, mais elle ne vit personne. Daniel la laissa, il resta au pied de la rampe et se plaça à côté de Teal'c.

Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient du cercueil, elle le regarda une dernière fois, si beau, le visage reposé dans son immobilité éternelle. On l'avait revêtu de son grand uniforme, toutes ses décorations étalées sur sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient jointes , elle les toucha du bout des doigts et se pencha pour un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres froides. « Adieu mon amour » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure « je t'aime » dit-elle encore…

Puis elle recula et Hammond commença la cérémonie.

Ce qu'il dit Sam ne l'entendait pas, elle était ailleurs avec lui, sur cette maudite planète où il avait trouvé la mort.

L'éloge funèbre fut grandiose, Hammond y avait mis tous les sentiments de respect et d'amitié qu'il avait pour Jack. Teal'c et Daniel prirent la parole, eux aussi surent trouver les mots qui adoucirent un peu la peine dans le cœur de Sam.

Puis vint le tour de Sam. Elle lui parla à lui, à lui seul. Elle relata leur première rencontre, elle survola leurs missions, tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour sauver la terre un nombre incalculable de fois, elle finit par la mission terrible sur P9N761 où il avait trouvé la mort pour les sauver. Sa voix s'étouffait par moment, s'éraillait, tellement son cœur était serré. On remit le drapeau à Sarah qui le donna à Sam.

-Il vous revient. Moi j'appartiens au passé murmura t-elle.

Le cercueil fut refermé et Sam y jeta une rose. La cérémonie était terminée. Il avait demandé à disparaître dans l'espace. C'étaient ses dernières volontés. Le cercueil fut poussé dans le vortex, celui-ci fut refermé avant d'atteindre l'autre porte. Le colonel O'Neill avait vraiment disparu. Sam s'était raidie sur ses jambes pour ne pas tomber , tout était fini.

Il y aurait une simple pierre tombale dans le petit cimetière de Colorado Springs ; Elle aurait préféré qu'il soit enterré là, près de son fils, mais il en avait voulu autrement.

**Chapitre 1**

**SGC six mois plus tôt**

-Encore une planète désertique râla O'Neill. Daniel vous ne pouvez pas trouver des planètes avec un climat doux, de belles plages…

-Et des poissons O'Neill ? intervint Teal'c !

-Absolument Teal'c, dit Jack en se retournant vers son voisin de gauche, vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche.

-Allons colonel ! soyons sérieux le réprimanda Hammond en souriant malgré lui.

-Je suis sérieux mon général, on ne peut plus sérieux, dit-il avec une petite mimique.

-Bon, docteur Jackson si vous nous parliez de P5R644 ?

-Alors comme le redoute Jack… et avec juste raison… c'est une planète désertique. La sonde a montré une végétation rabougrie au niveau de la porte. Le climat est très chaud plus de 38 ° et la teneur en oxygène de l'air, est plus faible que sur la terre.

-Alors, en plus d'avoir chaud, on va étouffer ! dit O'Neill.

-C'est très juste mon colonel, dit Sam en le regardant en souriant, mais nous allons emporter de l'oxygène.

Ils échangèrent juste un regard.

-Mais qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant sur cette planète ? reprit le colonel.

-Il y a d'importantes mines de métaux lourds, dont du naquadah bien sûr et un autre minerai qu'on arrive pas à identifier. Il serait intéressant de faire des relevés, si ce métal a des propriétés aussi intéressantes que le naquadah, ça vaut le coup d'aller voir.

Hammond réfléchit et demanda s'il y avait des habitants sur la planète.

-Non pas dans les environs immédiats de la porte en tout cas. L'UAV que nous avons envoyé n'a montré aucune trace de vie.

-Des Goa'ulds ? demanda O'Neill.

-Non mon colonel, personne sur un rayon de 50 Kilomètres.

-Colonel qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Hammond.

-C'est d'accord pour moi, si on peut ramener de quoi faire faire joujou à Carter, ça me va !

Sam grimaça mais ne voulut pas relever la remarque car elle sentait sur elle l'oeil moqueur du colonel. Elle se contenta de le regarder, et frissonna devant le petit sourire en coin de son supérieur.

-Bon conclut Hammond, vous partirez dans une heure.

Ils se dispersèrent pour se préparer. Le FRED était déjà au pied de la rampe chargé du matériel de prospections et de bouteilles d'oxygène.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient là tous les quatre prêts au départ. SG 13 les accompagnaient pour monter un camp près de la porte et la garder en cas d'imprévus.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé le vortex la chaleur les suffoqua.

-Vous avez dit combien Daniel ?

-38 degrés.

-A mon avis il fait beaucoup plus, grogna O'Neill en s'épongeant le front.

Ils passèrent la demie heure suivante à monter le campement et laissèrent SG13 monter la garde.

-Carter dans quelle direction ?

-Par ici mon colonel dit-elle en montrant une immense étendue désertique, plein sud.

-Bon décida O'Neill, nous allons voyager léger, nos armes, de l'eau, des barres de céréales et chacun une bouteille d'oxygène au cas où. Le reste on le laisse au campement.

Ils partirent chargés modérément, mais c'était encore trop. Ils avaient fait tomber la veste depuis longtemps et la sueur leur coulait sur le visage et le corps.

-C'est encore loin, Carter ?

-Non mon colonel, il y a du naquadah tout près d'ici. Ils avaient monté un talus au pas de charge et Sam sentait sa tête qui tournait. O'Neill s'en aperçut et la prit par le bras.

-Reposez-vous un instant dit il avec douceur. Si elle avait levé les yeux sur lui à cet instant elle aurait vu une grande inquiétude dans son regard.

Il lui posa le masque à oxygène et elle en prit quelques bouffées qui la revigorèrent.

-Vous devriez rester ici avec Daniel. Teal'c et moi allons continuer et nous vous appellerons si nous avons trouvé quelque chose.

O'Neill s'était rendu compte que Daniel était aussi en difficulté.

-Et puis prenez un peu de ce truc lui dit-il en montrant le masque.

Les deux hommes s'éloignaient tandis que Sam et Daniel récupéraient un peu.

Le paysage était constitué d'une série de petites buttes qu'ils escaladaient de plus en plus difficilement. C'était pourtant tous les deux des hommes aguerris mais la chaleur était intenable, il leur semblait que la température avait encore monté de quelques degrés. Ils progressaient lentement, et de temps à autre Tea'lc faisait des relevés, mais il n'y avait aucun minerai intéressant.

-Si on se séparait, dit Jack, on gagnerait peut être un peu de temps. Vous prenez à droite et moi à gauche. Rendez-vous ici dans une heure et ensuite nous retournerons chercher Carter et Daniel pour prospecter dans une autre direction.

-Entendu O'Neill.

Le deux hommes avaient fait chou blanc. Teal'c arriva le premier au point de rendez-vous. O'Neill n'était pas là. Il l'appela par la radio.

-O'Neill, vous m'entendez ?

Grésillements….

-O'Neill ? répéta le jaffa.

-Je vous reçois un sur cinq Teal'c…grésillements…

-Je suis au point de rendez-vous dit Teal'c. A vous O'Neill.

Mais la radio avait des problèmes, quelque chose interférait. Ils s'en étaient rendus compte déjà depuis un moment, quand le colonel avait appelé Sam et Daniel pour voir si tout se passait bien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Jack arriva. Il était un peu essoufflé car il avait fait le reste du chemin presque au pas de course.

-Un problème Teal'c ?

-Non O'Neill, simplement vous êtes en retard d'une demi-heure.

- J'avais relevé un gisement un peu plus haut, je suis allé voir mais ce n'était que du cuivre.

Puis il reprit sa radio :

-Carter, Daniel

Grésillements….

-Ah cette foutu radio ! s'énerva Jack en tapant dessus. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Ils rejoignirent Sam et Daniel qui s'étaient reposés et ils continuèrent à prospecter dans une autre direction.

On pouvait voir tracé et à peine visible dans le sol un ancien sentier légèrement en creux. Il avait dû servir pour transporter les chargements de minerai jusqu'à la porte des étoiles.

Tout fatigue disparue, Sam fit quelques relevés. Elle prit des échantillons de naquadah, et du métal dont elle ignorait la composition. Mission accomplie. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Une autre équipe pourrait prendre le relais dans quelques temps pour extraire un peu plus de naquadah et de ce mystérieux métal. Ils pouvaient rentrer.

Ils passèrent la porte et retrouvèrent la fraîcheur de la salle d'embarquement avec bonheur.

Hammond était content de les revoir, il s'inquiétait toujours de ce genre de mission, et était soulagé que cela que soit passé aussi bien.

-A l'infirmerie.

A part quelques coups de soleil ils étaient tous en pleine forme. Janet les libéra rapidement et après un bref débriefing, chacun pu vaquer à ses occupations. O'Neill traîna un peu dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver Carter. Naturellement elle était dans son labo à étudier les échantillons qu'ils venaient de rapporter.

-Déjà au travail Carter ?

-Oui, mon colonel, je suis trop impatience de découvrir les propriétés de ce nouveau minerai.

O'Neill sourit :

-N'oubliez quand même pas d'aller manger !

-Non mon colonel, j'irai tout à l' heure dit-elle en souriant.

Daniel lui était dans son labo, à travailler sur la prochaine mission, Teal'c en salle de sport et Hammond se reposait dans ses quartiers. Une excellente journée à la base.

Mais personne en cet instant, absolument personne n'aurait pu prévoir les catastrophes qui allaient déferler sur le SGC.

Le lendemain nouveau briefing, nouvelle mission. Ils devaient se rendre sur P8H677 pour conclure un traité avec la population. Un peuple pacifique qui avait de grandes connaissances dans le domaine médical et voulait faire un échange contre des armes.

Ils furent accueillis par des jaffas. Un Goa'uld, dont ils ignoraient l'existence avait eu vent de leur arrivée. Ils ne durent qu'à leur rapidité à la course de se sauver et de franchir le vortex en catastrophe.

-Fermez l'iris ! avait crié O'Neill tandis que des projectiles se plantaient dans les murs de la salle d'embarquement.

-Que se passe t-il colonel ?

-Visiblement nous étions attendus mon général.

-Des jaffas ?

-Oui et en grand nombre.

-Débriefing dans une heure après votre visite médicale.

Une autre fois ils eurent droit à un scénario presque identique. Leur retour fut encore plus précipité que la première fois, car ils avaient dû courir sur une longue distance. Ils avaient pu tuer un grand nombre de jaffas, mais il semblait qu'il en sortait de partout.

Quelques jours plus tard ils furent faits prisonniers et ne durent leur salut qu'à leur présence d'esprit. Un moment d'inattention de leur garde, ils purent s'enfuir et rentrer chez eux. Mais là encore c'était moins une.

Il y eut encore d'autres missions tout aussi catastrophiques, pas seulement pour SG1, mais pour d'autres équipes aussi.

Hammond était perplexe, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Une aussi grande malchance était impensable, quelqu'un avait du donner un petit coupe de pouce au destin.

-Il y a du Goa'uld là-dessous dit O'Neill dans un de leur débriefing.

Hammond ne répondit pas tout de suite et se tournant vers Daniel.

-Docteur Jackson cela fait plus dix missions ratées, nous avons eu malheureusement plusieurs morts et blessés dans nos équipes, pensez-vous qu'il y a un Goa'uld commun à toutes ces planètes ?

-Je ne crois pas général . Les deux premières que nous avons visitées, l'une appartenait à Mout et l'autre à Shou. Puis nous avons eu une planète où Baal a séjourné quelques siècles mais où il n'est retourné pas depuis longtemps. Sur les autres planètes, il n'y avait pas de traces d'activité Goa'uld, quelle qu'elle soit.

-Une idée major ? dit Hammond en se tournant vers la jeune femme

-Oui j'ai bien une idée, mais elle ne me plait pas beaucoup. Je pense qu'un Goa'uld a sans doute le moyen de nous épier, ou qu'il y a un traître dans la base.

La phrase de Sam retentit comme un coup de tonnerre mais elle reflétait ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

-Je demande aux équipes de rentrer et je fais boucler la base dit Hammond sévèrement, s'il y un traître parmi nous nous le trouverons. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils quittèrent la salle de briefing dans un état proche de la consternation.

Le général téléphona au président et il eut un long entretien avec lui. Puis il attendit que toutes les équipes sur le terrain soient rentrées, il fit le rappel de toutes les personnes en congé, fit venir des enquêteurs du Pentagone, assermentés et au courant du projet Porte des Etoiles et il mit la base en isolement, pour une durée indéterminée.

Il y avait plusieurs manières de procéder pour obtenir des renseignements, avoir une personne dans les murs qui communiquait avec l'ennemi, ou des moyens d' écoute, des mouchards dans les ordinateurs par exemple, ou alors quelqu'un qui communiquait à son insu par des implants. Tout cela était fort pénible et allait demander la suspension immédiate du programme porte des étoiles.

Mettre la base en isolement voulait dire que personne ne pouvait plus rentrer ni sortir. Quand tout le monde fut présent Hammond ordonna la fermeture totale du SGC. Les communications avec l'extérieur furent coupées. Seule ligne possible pour le général, la ligne du président. En effet celui-ci avait demandé d'être tenu au courant du déroulement de l'enquête heure par heure.

Hammond fit désactiver la porte des étoiles, tous les travaux en cours furent suspendus. La première chose fut de faire la maintenance des ordinateurs, voir s'il n'y avait pas de mouchards. Sam dirigea l' équipe de recherche. A l'infirmerie c' était le pied de guerre, des files d'attente jusque dans le couloir. Il fallait faire des IRM à tout le monde pour essayer de trouver la trace d'éventuels implants.

Ils avaient beaucoup de temps libres entre les interrogatoires. Une fois le système informatique vérifié, Sam elle aussi était désoeuvrée. Les labos étaient fermés, et le personnel confiné le plus souvent dans leur quartiers ou au mess.

Sg1 s'était installé à leur table habituelle au mess, et ils passaient le temps à taper le carton, à parler. Ce repos forcé leur fut profitable, eux qui étaient toujours dans l'action prenaient le temps de s'écouter les uns les autres. C'est ainsi que Sam découvrit une autre facette de Teal'c qui évoquait de temps à autre sa vie de famille et aimait parler de son fils. Daniel parla aussi de son enfance et de son grand père Nicolas Ballard dont il avait eu des nouvelles récemment. Même O'Neill parfois laissait échapper un mot qui soulevait le voile sur sa vie passée. Quant à Sam elle parlait peu et écoutait beaucoup. Ils avaient du temps, ils en profitaient un peu. Mais ça, c'était dans les premiers jours. Au bout d'une semaine O'Neill n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette inaction, et il ne devait pas être le seul car la salle de sport ne désemplissait pas.

Hammond était seul dans son bureau et il lisait les interrogatoires de quelques personnes engagées depuis peu à la base. Rien de significatif. Les employés de la base étaient tous triés sur le volet, le moindre acte de leur passé était étudié avant l'engagement, il ne pouvait y avoir de brebis galeuses dans le personnel. Hammond en conclut que la menace était beaucoup plus subtile. Le système informatique n'avait rien révélé, aucun implant n'avait été trouvé.

Il informa le président du résultat de l'enquête. Le président réfléchit un instant avant une de prendre une décision.

-Je laisse la base inactive pendant quelque temps, chacun peut rentrer chez soi, mais doit rester à la disposition de la justice et ne pas quitter Colorado Springs.

Ce fut Hammond qui le soir même annonça à tout le personnel le résultat de l'enquête, et la décision du président. Sa déclaration fut accueillie dans un silence de mort.

-Mais qu'allons nous devenir général Hammond ? demanda une informaticienne.

-Pour le moment vous avez tous des congés en retard, prenez-les. Ensuite si la fermeture se prolonge vous recevrez une autre affectation pour les militaires, les civils pourront être affectés à d'autres tâches selon les places disponibles. Ne quittez pas Colorado Springs sous aucun prétexte. Au revoir mes amis conclut Hammond, j'espère que tout cela ne sera que provisoire et que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

SG1 furent les derniers à quitter la base.

-Ça c'est du déjà vu dit Daniel en s'asseyant le long de la rampe d'embarquement. Il jeta un regard vers la porte des étoiles désactivée et recouverte d'une immense bâche.

-Quel Gâchis ! dit O'Neill, et je ne peux même pas aller dans mon chalet.

Sa remarque fit sourire Sam.

-Vous savez mon colonel, ce n'est que provisoire, le président ne peut pas laisser la porte inactive, maintenant que nous sommes connus des Goa'ulds rien ne les empêche d'attaque la terre.

-Vous avez raison major comme toujours. Allons les enfants dit-il en se levant rentrons chez nous.

Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se séparer, et Sam proposa d'aller manger un morceau ensemble chez elle.

Elle le regardait , elle aimait le regarder quand il était occupé. Il s'en apercevait mais faisait celui qui ne voyait rien. Il était assis sur son canapé dans son salon, c'était si rare qu'elle sentait son coeur se dilater de joie. Elle aurait voulu prolonger ce moment indéfiniment. Mais il se faisait tard, ils étaient fatigués de leurs longues journées d'inaction.

-Finalement on est en vacances conclut O'Neill, et si on en profitait un peu !

-Vous songez à quoi mon colonel ?

-On pourrait aller à la patinoire demain ?

-Heu… fit Daniel !

-Ne me dites pas Daniel que vous ne savez pas patiner ? dit O'Neill 'un air moqueur.

-Ben si ! je le dis.

-C'est facile dit Sam on vous apprendra.

-Et vous Teal'c dit O'Neill, vous savez patiner ?

-Non, mais je pense que cela ne devrait pas me poser de problèmes dit tranquillement le jaffa.

-Alors c'est d'accord ! Je viens vous chercher Carter ?

-Entendu mon colonel. Encore un échange de regards, quelque chose de si doux qu'elle en fut émue.

Ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant sept ans. Depuis le début le courant était passé entre eux, c'était d'abord une étincelle puis c'était devenu un feu dévorant. Elle ne pouvait situer à quel moment leurs sentiments avaient basculés. Ils n'en parlaient jamais naturellement. Dans ses rêves elle revivait souvent l'instant magique du test zatarc quand il avait été forcé d'avouer l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais depuis plus rien. C'était comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé. Elle ne savait plus rien de lui et de ses sentiments sauf parfois quand il la regardait. Il avait une façon bien à lui de la regarder, elle se sentait fondre, et pensait alors dans un éclair « oui il m'aime ». Et puis cette euphorie retombait quand au hasard de leur mission, il lui jetait des mots durs, ou ne lui adressait plus la parole pendant des jours. Il avait parfois des accès de mélancolie et de mauvaise humeur. Il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier dans ces moments là. Mais ce soir malgré les ennuis de la base et l'incertitude de leur avenir, elle le sentait à l'aise. Peut être que les quelques bières ingurgitées n'y étaient pas étrangères. Mais peu importait, elle adorait son sourire, elle adorait ses blagues, elle adorait son chaud regard brun, elle adorait son corps mince musclé. Elle l'aimait.

A la patinoire le lendemain, Daniel passa un sale quart d'heure, il était tout le temps sur les fesses, et grognait dans sa barbe qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Ils riaient tous de le voir en si piteuse position.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil quand même dit Sam et elle s'approcha de leur infortuné camarade.

-Daniel ? ça va ? vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal.

-Si, grogna t-il, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir pendant quinze jours.

-Allez, relevez-vous ! dit-elle en l'aidant.

-Bon, fit le jeune homme, si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénient, je vais rester sur le bord, à vous regarder. Vous patinez très bien Sam, et Jack aussi.

En effet le colonel était très à l'aise sur des patins, il glissait sur la glace avec facilité et ne tombait jamais.

Les joues rouges d'excitation Sam reprit son élan et s' élança vers le milieu de la patinoire. Il y avait très peu de monde ce matin là et en deux coups de patins elle rejoignit O'Neill.

-Où est Teal'c ? demanda t-elle en cherchant le jaffa des yeux.

-Il est parti, il ne comprenait pas le plaisir que l'on peut éprouver à glisser sans raison sur un bloc de glace.

Sam éclata de rire :

-Moi j'adore ça !

Elle continua lentement en zigzagant vers le fond de la patinoire quand tout à coup elle sentit deux mains sur ses hanches. Elle faillit tomber de surprise, mais il la tenait bien. Ils continuèrent à patiner un moment il se rapprocha encore d'elle et elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Il mettait ses pas dans les siens et ils glissaient avec un ensemble parfait. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant ne finisse jamais.

Trois semaines plus tard, ils purent réintégrer le SGC. Toute l'informatique avait été révisée par du personnel extérieur. Sam se sentait un peu vexée mais elle comprenait que malgré son attachement au programme porte des étoiles, et sa bonne foi, elle pouvait être suspectée, comme n'importe quel membre de la base. O'Neill n'avait pas cette largeur d'esprit, et se sentait ulcéré d'être considéré comme un suspect potentiel.

Le général Hammond annonça la réouverture du programme, tout le monde reprenait le travail. Les résultats de l'enquête avaient été tenus secrets, rien n'avait filtré. Hammond ne pouvait rien dire mais les assura que tout était arrangé.

Chacun en conclut que les personnes présentes étaient blanchies de tout soupçon.

Le travail allait pouvoir reprendre.

Les missions s'enchaînaient à un rythme infernal. Il fallait rattraper le temps perdu, mission de routine, mission de reconnaissance, signature de traités, missions de sauvetage. Tout se déroulait parfaitement, sans anicroche, ni trahison d'aucune sorte.

Hammond était satisfait.

L'entente était parfaite dans le petit groupe de SG1. Le repos forcé leur avait fait beaucoup de bien. Ils se voyaient souvent entre les missions, passaient leurs moments de libre ensemble. Jack et Sam se voyaient seuls de temps à autre, toujours à l'initiative de Jack. Sam n'aurait jamais osé l'inviter au restaurant, ou au cinéma d'elle-même. Elle profitait de ces instants en sa compagnie. Dans les briefings elle buvait ses paroles, se repaissait de sa présence, recherchait le contact avec lui.

Pas une seule seconde elle pensa au règlement qui les brimait depuis tant d'années. Elle avait évacué cette idée au fond de son subconscient. Elle vivait dans une sorte d'euphorie qui lui mettait par moment le feu aux joues et faisait battre son cœur à un rythme irrégulier.

Sam travaillait sur un artéfact de la planète P7B678, quand O'Neill se présenta à la porte de son labo.

-Vous avez vu l' heure major ?

-Oh dit-elle, il est déjà 20 heures, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

O'Neill était tout sourire, Sam le trouvait changé depuis quelque temps, il était plus calme , plus réceptif, plus proche. Beaucoup plus proche. Elle ne pouvait situer à partir de quel moment il avait changé, mais c'était un fait, et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Appuyé nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte, il tenait négligemment sa veste de cuir jetée sur une épaule, et était vêtu d'un pantalon beige et d'un tee shirt noir qui mettait en valeur sa musculature..

-Vous désirez quelque chose mon colonel ? dit Sam la bouche soudain toute sèche.

-Oui, Carter, si on allait manger un morceau ?

-Au mess ?

-Ah non pitié, pas le mess c'est toujours la même chose, on pourrait se faire un petit resto en ville ?

-Je suis d'accord dit-elle, Daniel et Teal'c viennent avec nous naturellement ?

-Je ne les ai pas invités répondit-il d'une voix égale.

-Oh ! le cœur de Sam s'accéléra soudain. Il l'invitait, elle seule, à chaque fois elle était émue et troublée.

-Vous êtes d'accord ? demanda t-il soudainement anxieux

Elle sourit malicieusement

-Oui mon colonel. Allons –y.

Ils passèrent une soirée délicieuse dans un petit restaurant mexicain qui servaient les taccos les plus épicés de tout Colorado Springs.

Sam faillit s'étrangler ce qui fit rire O'Neill aux éclats. Cela la surprit tellement qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque ;

-Vous êtes bien joyeux mon colonel ce soir ?

-Moi ! je suis comme d'habitude ! dit-il avec son sourire en coin qui la faisait fondre littéralement. Leurs pieds se rejoignaient silencieusement sous la table, ils avaient le regard rivés l'un à l'autre, et quand Jack lui prit la main elle se troubla

-Mon colonel !

-Quoi ?

-On ne devrait….

-Quoi ? répéta t-il.

Sam ne dit rien, mais finalement ne retira pas sa main. Elle se sentait tellement bien, elle avait chaud maintenant, très chaud et les doigts du colonel lui caressaient la main sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Dans ce regard il y avait tellement de choses !

-Mon colonel dit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, on devrait se parler…

-Je vous écoute Carter, je suis toute ouie.

-Pas ici.

Ils sortirent du restaurant, la nuit était fraîche et Sam vêtue légèrement frissonnait. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules, elle se pelotonna dans la douce chaleur du cuir, dans son odeur, partageant voluptueusement un peu de son intimité.

Il la reconduisit jusque chez elle. Il coupa le moteur et se tournant vers elle :

-Qu'aviez-vous à me dire ?

-Vous pouvez entrer une minute, mon colonel ?

Sam alla dans la cuisine pendant que Jack attendait dans le salon. Ils étaient à un tournant de leur relation, elle le sentait, rien n'avait été dit de définitif, mais cela pouvait basculer à tout moment. Le cœur battant elle prépara un café tout en se disant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cette dose d'excitant supplémentaire. Elle revint avec deux tasses fumantes qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

-Vous voulez du sucre mon colonel ? demanda t-elle comme pour combler un vide. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose car lui ne parlait pas, il se contentait de la regarder. Elle se troubla sous son regard et continua à meubler tout en prenant sa tasse.

-Il est trop chaud mon café.

-Carter, dit –il, souriant, venez là, et il tapota le canapé de la main. De quoi vouliez vous me parler ? dit-il comme elle s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-De nous, murmura t-elle. Voilà elle l'avait dit, le « nous »

-Parce qu'il y a un « nous » ? dit-il d'une voix très douce.

Sam rougit, puis pâlit, elle se troubla.

-Carter ?

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, c' était trop tôt, elle n'était pas prête, elle le sentait.

-Oubliez tout ça mon colonel, elle avait dit ces mots si bas qu'elle ne savait pas s'il les avait entendus.

Ils se levèrent sous l'initiative de la jeune femme puis se haussant sur la pointe des pieds elle l'embrassa simplement sur la joue. Compréhensif et ne voulant pas la brusquer, il lui sourit et partit sans sa veste. Sam s'en aperçut presque tout de suite, mais elle ne courut pas après lui, préférant enfoncer son visage dans la tiédeur du cuir et s'enivrer de son odeur. Puis la laissant à regret sur le fauteuil elle alla se coucher.

P9N765 était une planète chaude. Un été brûlant faisait grimper le thermomètre à des hauteurs difficilement supportables. Le paysage était grandiose, des hautes montagnes aux sommets déchiquetés, un ciel bleu très pur et un air riche en oxygène qui leur facilitait les efforts et leur donnait des ailes. Ils étaient venus porter secours à SG13 qui n'avaient pu rentrer car le DHD était cassé. La sonde n'en avait rien vu et c'est au moment de rentrer qu'ils s'étaient trouvés coincés sur la planète.

Le campement était situé à une distance d'environ deux cents mètres de la porte, dans un espace à l'abri des regards, légèrement dissimulé par des rochers. Ils voulaient rester discrets le plus possible, car ils ignoraient si cette planète était encore occupée par la Goa'uld Ishtar, qui y avait élu domicile dans les siècles précédents. Il n'y avait pas de traces d'activités goa'ulds récentes mais la prudence était toujours de rigueur sur une planète étrangère.

Le DHD fut réparé en une journée, Sam y avait travaillé dans la chaleur et la poussière avec les meilleurs techniciens et ils avaient pu rentrer sains et saufs à la base. Seule SG1 était restée sur le terrain, Hammond leur ayant demandé de prolonger la mission d'exploration. Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans la montagne par un petit chemin qui serpentait au bord d'un oued asséché. Le chemin s'éleva rapidement, mais ils continuèrent d'avancer vite, boostés par l'oxygène de l'air.

-C'est étonnant d'ailleurs ce taux d'oxygène dit Sam.

-En quoi est-ce étonnant dit O'Neill ?

-Parce que d'habitude, quand on monte l'oxygène se raréfie.

-On ne va pas s'en plaindre, cela nous facilite la marche, dit Daniel. Je n'ai jamais escaladé une montagne aussi rapidement et sans être essoufflé. C'est cette chaleur qui est insupportable dit Daniel en s'épongeant le visage rougi de coups de soleil.

-En fait je crois que le taux d'oxygène diminue un peu, mais il est tellement élevé, que pour nous c'est encore plus que ce que nous avons sur terre.

-Bon, cette histoire d'oxygène étant résolue, dit O'Neill avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix, où va-t-on maintenant ? Daniel ?

-Je crois que c'est par là dit le jeune homme en montrant un temple qui s'élevait dans la montagne. Petit bijou de blancheur il se détachait sur la noirceur des roches et se situait à environ cent mètres au dessus d'eux.

-Allons y les enfants.

Le temple était désert. De près il ne paraissait pas si joli, c'était en fait une ruine. De hautes colonnes blanches dignes d'un temple grec s'élevaient au dessus de l'abîme. Une succession de salles au plafond éventré exposaient à la vue de nombreuses statues à la gloire d'Ishtar, reine de Babylone en des temps anciens. Des blocs de marbres s'étaient écroulés, il y avait de nombreuses inscriptions au pied des colonnes brisées que Daniel s'empressa de filmer. Ils firent le tour du temple, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et leur visite put se prolonger le temps nécessaire. O'Neill fit cependant se presser Daniel.

-Il n'y a aucun danger Jack, pourquoi se presser ?

-Simplement parce que nous avons un timing à suivre et que nos codes d'accès ne sont pas éternels. Je crois que là Daniel, il faut y aller.

Avec regrets Daniel quitta le temple non sans prendre encore quelques photographies.

La descente fut rapide mais dangereuse, car entre temps la nuit était tombée. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, pour vérifier que la voie était libre.

-Daniel allez devant ouvrez nous la porte.

Teal'c le suivit de près, puis loin Sam et le colonel à une dizaine de mètres derrière eux.

Le vortex s'ouvrit et Daniel et Teal'c passèrent les premiers. Puis quand Sam arriva avec le colonel sur ses talons, la flaque se mit à fluctuer , et le vortex se referma brusquement. Sam recula d'un pas surprise ; car elle s'apprêtait à passer.

-Un problème major ?

-Oui mon colonel, je crois que ce fichu DHD n'a pas supporté la réparation.

-On ne peut rien faire ce soir. Il va falloir camper ici. Hammond va sans doute nous contacter.

-Espérons que le général pourra nous joindre. Je trouve d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne nous ait pas appelés.

O'Neill lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris :

-Mais je croyais que le vortex pouvait s'ouvrir de la terre, même avec un DHD cassé de notre côté ?

-C'est vrai mon colonel, en général c'est ce qui se passe, mais là je suis surprise, Daniel et Teal'c viennent de rentrer il y a déjà quelques minutes et toujours rien.

-Ils vont bien nous appeler conclut O'Neill avec son optimiste habituel.

Ils firent l'inventaire de leur sac. Ils avaient une tente, des vêtements, du matériel médical, des rations pour une semaine, et un peu d'eau, et leurs armes.

Ils montèrent la tente.

-Dormez major, je prends le premier quart. Ou plutôt la première moitié dit –il ironiquement.

Sam se coucha sur son duvet mais eut un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil.

Hammond ne avait les toujours pas appelés le lendemain; mais ils ne s'inquiétaient pas outre mesure, les équipes sur place devaient tenter l'impossible pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Sentant qu'ils devaient rester un moment sur la planète ils avaient commencé par chercher des produits comestibles. Ils n'en trouvèrent pas. C'était un désert où rien ne poussait. Ils avaient très peu d'eau. Se rationner fut tout de suite leur seule priorité. Ils avaient de l'eau pour deux jours environ. Après il leur faudrait s'en remettre à la providence.

Au milieu de la nuit Sam prit son tour de garde, et O'Neill refusant de rentrer dans la petite tente étouffante, s'allongea sur le sol, et s'endormit aussitôt. La nuit était claire et elle s'approcha de lui pour le regarder dormir. Elle poussa un soupir devant le corps étendu et comme abandonné de son supérieur. Il était sur le dos un bras par-dessus sa tête, le visage tournée vers elle et sa respiration était ample et régulière.

La nuit était à peine tiède, et Sam souffrait de ne pouvoir prendre de douche pour se débarrasser de la sueur et de la poussière de la veille. Demain, chercher un point d'eau, pensa t-elle.

Deux heures plus tard le soleil se levait, un soleil brûlant qui ne tarderait pas à darder sur les environs une chaleur de four. Sam soupira, elle ne voulut pas se résoudre à réveiller le colonel, il dormait si bien. Elle fit un peu de bruit en voulant sortir des rations de leurs sacs, quelques pierres roulèrent sur ses pieds. Il se réveilla en sursaut son arme à la main.

-Ah c'est vous, Carter ! dit-il avec soulagement.

-Excusez-moi mon colonel je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

Ils rangèrent en silence leurs affaires dans leur tente, puis se dirigèrent vers la porte des étoiles.

Sam essaya encore d'utiliser le DHD. Les premiers chevrons s'enclenchaient, puis au 6ème tout s'arrêta comme la veille.

-Toujours rien Carter ? dit O'Neill en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Non, mon colonel rien du tout. Il faut attendre.

Il n' était que 9 heures du matin et déjà la chaleur était suffocante. Sam avait pris des coups de soleil et sa peau commençait à la brûler. Elle sortit de son sac un chapeau avec des pans de chaque côté du visage. O'Neill fit de même. Ils avaient aussi dans leurs sacs des tee-shirts blancs à manches longues. Cela faisait une bien faible protection mais s'ils ne devaient rester que deux jours cela suffirait.

Autour de la porte il n'y avait pas d'arbres, seulement quelques rochers qui leur offraient juste un peu d'ombre.

Ils s'y installèrent et attendirent qu'on vienne les chercher. Ils s'étaient mis en mode survie, car l'un comme l'autre avait l'habitude des situations extrêmes.

Au bout de deux jours ils n'avaient plus d'eau. Sam moins forte physiquement avait du mal à résister. Ils ne transpiraient plus ce qui était un signe important de déshydratation.

Trois jours après leur arrivée , Sam commença à craquer. La soif les tenaillait, leur lèvres étaient gercées et leur gosier desséché. Ils ne se parlaient plus pour économiser leurs forces. Vers le soir du 5ème jour une tempête se leva, c'était chaud comme les bouches de l'enfer, un vent asséchant rempli de particules de sable coupantes comme du verre. Sam s'était couchée sur le sol à bout de force. Il s'assit près d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux et caressa doucement son visage et ses cheveux. Il l'exhortait à lutter.

-Il faut tenir Carter, ils vont venir. Sam.

Sa tête dodelinait, elle gémissait par moment, puis se redressait dans un sursaut d'énergie, elle luttait de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas sombrer.

-Mon colonel ! Jack !

Elle commençait à délirer car elle l'appelait Jack, de temps à autre , comme elle le faisait en son for intérieur quand elle pensait à lui.

Lui aussi s'était assoupi, la tête de Sam sur ses cuisses. Il somnolait quand un sourd grondement lui fit lever la tête.

-Carter ! la porte !

Mais elle était trop faible pour bouger alors rassemblant ses dernières forces, il la prit dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à la porte. Là, il tomba sur les genoux avec son précieux fardeau, et poussa un sourd grognement de douleur. La porte était maintenant grande ouverte. La sonde était passée et Hammond les appelait.

-De l'eau, de l'eau murmura t-il !

Quelques instants plus tard de l'eau, de la nourriture et du matériel étaient envoyés par la porte. Deux techniciens arrivèrent aussi et se mirent immédiatement au travail sur le DHD.

O'Neill la fit boire, lentement, Ils étaient assis, elle, appuyée de tout son poids contre lui. Il lui renversa la tête en arrière et lui donna un peu d'eau. Puis il but lui-même à longs traits.

Elle revint doucement à elle, toujours appuyée contre lui, et elle s'y trouvait bien. Il la serrait dans ses bras,

-Ils sont arrivés ?

-Oui, murmura t-il nous allons rentrer chez nous, lui souffla t-il

Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait bu.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, le principal c'est que nous sommes sauvés.

-Mon colonel appela un des techniciens

-Chut fit Jack en montrant Carter endormie dans ses bras.

L'homme sourit

-Mon colonel, reprit-il plus bas, nous allons pouvoir rentrer d'ici une heure environ, mais je pense qu'on aura droit qu'à un seul passage. Il faudra faire très vite.

-Compris dit O'Neill en réveillant doucement Sam et en l'aidant à se lever.

Elle titubait de fatigue mais avait repris tout de même quelques forces.

-Il faut se préparer à rentrer dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et voulut se lever, mais ses jambes faiblirent. Elle s'accrocha à lui, leur yeux se croisèrent à ce moment là, un regard différent, et sans qu'aucun ait le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait leurs lèvres s'étaient unies en un baiser doux et fugace, puis, Sam vaincue par la fatigue, nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule.

-Sam reprit –il , il faut qu'on y aille.

-Oui, juste une minute.

Hammond venait de faire ouvrir l'iris à l'instant quand O'Neill portant Sam dans ses bras arriva en titubant sur la passerelle.

Ils furent aussitôt pris en charge par l'équipe médicale.

Janet les avait mis dans la même chambre, leur lit était juste séparé par un rideau. O' Neill était si inquiet pour Sam que Janet tira le rideau pour qu'il puisse la voir.

Elle avait toujours chaud, elle brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur, dans un bain de chaleur et de moiteur. La peau gercée et desséchée de son visage la tiraillait, trop mal… la douleur dans sa tête était violente et par instant lui faisait perdre conscience.

-Jack !

Janet qui était près d'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le colonel qui s'était assis sur son lit et récupérait un peu. Lui aussi avait des brûlures sur le visage et les mains et était déshydraté, mais ce n'était rien à côté de Sam. Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Inutile de dire à Janet que dans les dernières heures sur la planète ils s'étaient appelés par leur prénom.

-Jack, redit la jeune femme d'une voix plaintive.

Elle sentait le contact d'un linge frais sur son front et cela apaisait un peu la chaleur de son corps.

-Je vais rester près d'elle, je me sens mieux dit-il en se levant.

Il s'assit sur une chaise contre le lit et lui prit la main.

-Jack dit-elle une troisième fois en ouvrant les yeux.

-Je suis là, il faut dormir un peu maintenant ;

-On doit rentrer à la base, on va mourir ici…

Elle délirait, ne savait plus où elle était, elle émergeait de temps à autre d'une sorte de torpeur douloureuse, dont seule la sortait la voix apaisante de Jack, sa main sur son front, sa main dans la sienne.

Le lendemain elle allait mieux, O'Neill était là à son réveil.

-Ja… Mon colonel se reprit –elle.

-Sam ! Décidée à revenir parmi nous ?

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment sommes-nous rentrés.

-Eh bien… dit-il hésitant un peu, je vous ai portée dans mes bras.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, elle avait été dans ses bras, et elle ne s'en souvenait pas ! Le souvenir de ces dernières heures se refusaient à elle.

Elle pâlit brusquement, des bribes d'un souvenir, confus revenaient, ils s'étaient embrassés ! elle changea encore de couleur, au bord du malaise, qu'y avait-il encore dont elle ne se souvenait pas ?

-Mon colonel, est ce que nous avons…

-Non, Carter bien sûr que non ! nous avons juste…

-Quoi ? dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

-Nous… nous… sommes juste embrassés.

Soulagement, elle soupira, elle n'aurait pas aimé ne pas se souvenir d'autre chose. Déjà ce baiser… comme il avait l' air embarrassé ! elle lui sourit, il se rapprocha et elle montra du doigt les caméras, ils étaient à l'infirmerie, aucun faux pas n'était possible.

Il hocha la tête en silence, l'air résigné, mais c'était un air plein de promesses. Oui vraiment il y avait du changement, O'Neill était très différent . Elle s'était déjà fait la remarque suite à la fermeture momentanée de la base, et puis elle n'y avait plus réfléchi par la suite, acceptant le changement avec une telle joie que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu revenir en arrière. Elle avait maintenant les idées claires et se souvenait qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus proche d' elle à partir de la mission sur P5R644, la planète où il faisait très chaud et ou l'oxygène était rare. Oui c'était après cette mission et pendant la fermeture du programme qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Pourtant il n'y avait eu aucun fait particulier, juste un rapprochement.

Il la regardait pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, des ombres passaient sur son visage, il la trouva magnifique, avec sa tête penchée dans ce geste qui lui était familier quand elle était absorbée. Il n'avait qu'une envie poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrasser longuement à perdre haleine. Mais tout cela lui était interdit, c' était comme de goûter la pomme, et le paradis s'éloignerait à tout jamais. Mais vivait-il au paradis ou en enfer, quand il la voyait si proche et tellement inaccessible ?

Quelques semaines passèrent, ils se voyaient de plus ne plus, en cachette, il avaient même sauté le pas et fait l'amour. Ils se voyaient chez elle ou chez lui. Mais s'ils pensaient que leur secret était le mieux gardé de la planète, ils se trompaient.

Finalement ce fut Daniel qui mit les pieds dans le plat. A son habitude en voulant rendre service avec sa gentillesse habituelle, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son indiscrétion et de sa maladresse. Mais c' était trop tard. Hammond avait eu vent du scandale et les deux fautifs étaient dans leurs quartiers respectifs avec interdiction d'en sortir.

Daniel les avait surpris à s'embrasser dans le labo de Sam et tout heureux s'était empressé d'en parler à Janet. Il pensait qu'ils avaient résolu leur problème de règlement. A l'infirmerie, une aide soignante qui était très copine avec une employée du self lui en avait parlé, et la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la base, et s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

Hammond était furieux. Ses deux meilleurs officiers ! Faire ainsi fi du règlement ! et à la base en plus. Les sanctions allaient tomber. Il les convoqua dans son bureau.

Il réfléchissait à la manière de leur passer un savon, mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une Sam aux yeux rouges et un Jack plutôt embarrassé. Il les fit asseoir, et dissimula un sourire.

-Vous rendez-vous compte, que vous, officiers supérieurs, vous avez bafoué le règlement ?

-Oui mon général dirent-ils en chœur.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquez ? reprit-il plus doucement.

-Mon général, je voudrais démissionner de l'armée, dit Sam.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-il surpris, il était loin de penser à une telle chose et que la jeune femme sacrifie une carrière prometteuse il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter.

-Parce que nous voulons faire notre vie ensemble monsieur dit Jack d'un ton autoritaire, et comme il y a un foutu règlement qui nous en empêche, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Moi je voulais bien prendre ma retraite, mais à la réflexion si c'est le major qui quitte l'armée, elle pourrait continuer à travailler en tant que civile, tandis …

-Colonel

-… nous pourrions…

-Colonel redit Hammond plus fort. C'est d'accord !

-Quoi ?

O'Neill resta la bouche ouverte.

-C'est d'accord j'accepte la démission du major, à une condition colonel.

-Oui mon général, laquelle dit-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude

-Que vous m'invitiez à votre mariage.

Leur stupéfaction n'eut d'égale que la joie de leurs amis quand ils apprirent la nouvelle. Daniel était plutôt inquiet, son indiscrétion aurait pu être catastrophique , finalement tout s'arrangeait.

-Rappelez moi de vous tuer Daniel ! quand j'aurais un moment dit O'Neill, parce que là ça va pas être possible tout de suite…Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Leurs amis leur firent une petite fête de fiançailles, ce fut très réussi, le dernier moment de joie, dans la vie de Sam.

Trois semaines plus tard , c' était le drame et la mort en mission du colonel Jack O'Neill.

**Chapitre 2**

Depuis les obsèques Sam vivait au ralenti. Elle était englué dans le chagrin et passait ses journées et ses nuits au labo, passant d'une expérience à l'autre sans grande conviction. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis l'enterrement de Jack et sa douleur enfouie la rongeait de l'intérieur. Ses amis la regardaient se détruire et s'enfoncer sans pouvoir rien faire.

**15 janvier**

Samantha frappa à la porte du bureau du général Hammond. Celui-ci se leva pour l'accueillir

-Asseyez vous docteur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai quelque chose d'un peu particulier à vous demander. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible.

-Je vous écoute, dit Hammond avec douceur.

Elle était bien droite sur sa chaise, comme si elle contractait tous ses muscles pour ne pas tomber. Son visage était pâle malgré le léger maquillage qu'elle avait posé sur ses paupières, ses joues et ses lèvres. Hammond sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette femme avait souffert plus que quiconque, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler comme le ferait un père, mais il ne le pouvait pas, la hiérarchie militaire empêchait ce genre de démonstrations. Il maudit intérieurement Jacob qui n'était pas là pour soutenir sa fille. Les Tok'ras avaient complètement disparu, et Jacob minoritaire au grand conseil n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la fin de l'alliance.

Sam hésitait mais le regard plein de bonté du général l'incita à se lancer.

-Je voudrais faire un mariage posthume et épouser le colonel O'Neill, jeta t-elle tout à trac.

Hammond mit un moment à assimiler la phrase de Sam et il resta un instant la bouche ouverte tellement la demande de la jeune femme était étrange.

Sam le regardait avec anxiété. Sa demande était inhabituelle, elle s'en rendait compte, peut être même impossible dans leur pays. Mais elle voulait s'appeler Samantha O'Neill, comme elle aurait pu le faire s'il était resté en vie. Le chagrin la submergea à nouveau, elle dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler.

-Vous savez mon général, on devait se marier dans trois semaines. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été d'accord dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Je vais réfléchir major, je comprends votre demande, mais il faudra sans doute des dérogations, je crois que cette procédure n'existe pas chez nous. Cependant… Comptez sur moi docteur Carter je m'en occupe.

Porter son nom lui paraissait à ce moment la chose la plus importante au monde. Madame Jack O'Neill, Samantha O'Neill. Il vivrait en elle un peu plus, et son nom serait le rappel vivant de ce qu'il avait été. Elle le porterait comme un étendard, avec fierté, elle lui ferait honneur et à chaque fois qu'elle entendrait prononcer ce nom, elle le verrait, il serait là, vivant.

Elle avait pleinement conscience que lorsqu'on ne parlait plus des gens, ils avaient vraiment disparu. Elle se doutait bien que dans quelques années quand le personnel de la base aurait été renouvelé, il n'y aurait plus grand monde pour parler de Jack O'Neill. Mais tant qu'elle y serait, son nom ne tomberait pas dans l'oubli.

Elle s'accrochait à cette idée, elle avançait à petits pas, dans le retour à la vie. Elle posait un pied l'un après l'autre faisant à chaque fois un effort surhumain pour éviter l'abîme qui s'ouvrait et qui l'attirait. Elle était seule dans ce combat, ses amis étaient loin d'elle. C'était comme s'ils étaient restés sur une rive alors qu' elle avait traversé le fleuve de la douleur. Elle voyait les autres, vivre dans le lointain, comme dans un brouillard, vivre dans un monde où elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller, un monde de joies fait de tous ces petits riens de la vie quotidienne.

Elle appréciait cependant la douce présence discrète de Daniel à ses côté, lui qui avait vécu la même épreuve, était seul, capable de la comprendre et de la soutenir. Il se faisait attentif, et toujours présent. Plus d'une fois il dut la forcer à le regarder, il l'obligeait à sortir de son apathie. Il veillait sur elle, l'empêchait de trop travailler, la forçait à manger un peu, lui parlait pour la faire émerger de son marasme et de son chagrin, car était souvent comme absente et ne voyait personne.

La demande de Sam mit le général dans l'embarras. Le mariage posthume n'existait pas dans le code civil des USA. C'était une exception française que la loi de ce pays accordait dans quelques cas extrêmes. Le général appela le président pour demander une dispense. C'était même plus qu'une dispense, il aurait fallu faire une loi et naturellement c'était inconcevable.

Mais le président avait les pleins pouvoirs pour accorder des dispenses et tout ce qui concernait le projet porte des étoiles était top secret. Il donna son autorisation mais il ne fallait en aucun cas que ce soit divulgué. Le mariage aurait lieu juste en présence du général Hammond et de deux témoins.

Une semaine plus tard, le général procéda au mariage, dans son bureau comme à la sauvette. C'était une étrange cérémonie, avec une seule personne, à la place du marié un portrait du colonel. Sam avait revêtu une robe bleue toute simple et elle ne portait aucun bijou. Le général Hammond procéda au mariage et Daniel fut le témoin de la mariée et Teal'c celui du marié. Elle passa à son doigt l'alliance en or et conserva à une chaîne accrochée à son cou l'alliance de Jack.

Samantha O'Neill avait les yeux plein de larmes quand elle signa d'une main tremblante le registre. Elle qui n'avait plus pleuré depuis les obsèques se laissait aller. Daniel la soutenait mais d'un sourire elle lui assura que ça allait.

La situation de Sam était étrange, elle n'était plus militaire depuis quelques semaines et elle ne passait pas souvent la porte pour partir en mission. En effet SG1 était démantelé depuis la mort du colonel, et Hammond souhaitait reconstituer son équipe avec un nouveau chef. Il fit appel au colonel Mac Donald.

Sam accueillit ce changement avec joie, trois mois avaient passé depuis son mariage et elle était prête à repartir en mission.

-Colonel je vous présente le docteur Samantha O'Neill, son expérience militaire passée vous sera très précieuse.

-Bonjour monsieur, dit Sam en lui tendant la main. Le visage du nouveau colonel était ouvert, il souriait franchement. De taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Sam soupira intérieurement, aucune ressemblance avec Jack !

**Deuxième partie**

**Prologue**

Ouverture non programmée de la porte. Les chevrons s'enclenchaient,

-Fermez l'iris dit Hammond. Avons-nous un code sergent ?

-Oui la planète de Tonan.

-Etrange ! pensa Hammond. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils n'avaient plus revu Tonan, bien qu'étant restés en excellent contact avec ce peuple. Ouvrez l'iris ajouta t-il.

L'iris s'ouvrit dans un bruit de ferraille, ils attendirent quelques secondes des soldats pointant leurs armes dans la direction de la porte. Tout pouvait arriver en un pareil instant, il y avait toujours un risque à ouvrir l'iris, mais Hammond se fiait à son instinct qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Un homme surgit, en loques, hirsute, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui comme s'il ne comprenait pas dans quel endroit il était arrivé. Il fit quelques pas en titubant, tomba sur les genoux en gémissant et s'écroula à plat ventre sur la rampe d'embarquement.

Les alarmes continuaient à mugir, Hammond cria :

-Ne tirez pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard le vortex se referma, et le silence retomba dans la salle.

Hammond appela une équipe médicale, il ne connaissait pas l'homme qui venait d'arriver mais celui-ci avait besoin de soins immédiats.

L'homme fut aussitôt mis sur un brancard, et conduit à l'infirmerie où l'attendait Janet.

Il était plutôt mal en point, avec de longs cheveux gris ébouriffés qui lui retombaient bas sur le front et atteignaient presque ses épaules. Une barbe épaisse lui mangeait tout le bas du visage. Sa peau était tannée comme du cuir et d'un brun profond. Il était sale et vêtu de loques, à travers desquelles on apercevait sa peau couvertes de plaies, certaines anciennes, d'autres plus récentes et qui saignaient encore.

Le cœur de Janet se serra. Elle passa une main sur le front de l'homme pour dégager ses cheveux, et elle resta figée.

-Oh mon dieu.

Après une première inspection du corps du blessé, elle demanda à deux infirmiers nouvellement arrivés dans le service de baigner le malade et de le raser. Ensuite elle pourrait lui faire les soins appropriés.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail, ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait bouleversée. Une demi heure plus tard, le blessé revêtu d'une blouse blanche d'hôpital avait repris un aspect plus humain. Il avait toujours les cheveux longs mais mouillés et coiffés en arrière, et son visage lisse était parfaitement reconnaissable, elle avait devant elle le colonel Jack O'Neill.

**Chapitre 1**

**Quelques mois plus tôt**

Son dos était dénudé et saignait. Ils l'avaient encore sauvagement battu, le rebelle de la Taur'i. Des anneaux de fer enserraient ses poignets et ses chevilles aussi. Il était avec ses compagnons d'infortune dans une mine de naquadah à ciel ouvert. La chaleur était intenable et à la souffrance de la torture s'ajoutait celle des rayons brûlants du soleil.

A la nuit tombée les prisonniers étaient attachés et reliés entre eux par des chaînes courtes qui ralentissaient leur pas. Ils étaient conduits à des baraquements et dormaient dans la saleté et la promiscuité. On les nourrissait à peine, juste le minimum pour qu'ils puissent travailler.

Jack avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait plus s'il était là depuis un mois, un an ou beaucoup plus. Toutes ses journées étaient identiques, le travail épuisant de la mine, le manque de sommeil et de nourriture, la soif, la saleté, les coups de fouet.

-Jaffa !

-Oui ma reine dit l'homme mettant un genou en terre.

-Va me chercher le Terrien.

Le jaffa se releva et après une inclinaison de tout le buste sortit du palais.

Ishtar était dans sa chambre et se regardait dans le miroir posé à même le sol. Elle se tourna légèrement de profil et admira sa silhouette fine et élancée. Elle était assez grande pour une femme, et augmentait encore sa taille par des chaussures à haut talon, et des cheveux relevés qu'elle retenait par un diadème en or. Elle aimait dominer les hommes et aucun ne devait la dépasser.

C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années environ, à la peau légèrement hâlée, au regard de braise et aux cheveux d'un noir profond. Elle prenait grand soin de son corps et passait des heures à sa toilette quand elle était dans son palais de Niniva.

La fournaise était rejetée au dehors et une agréable fraîcheur régnait entre les murs séculaires et épais de son palais. C'était une construction immense de marbre blanc aux petites ouvertures, laissant passer avec parcimonie les rayons du soleil, mais cela n'empêchait nullement la clarté de régner à l'intérieur, car la blancheur du marbre réfléchissait le moindre rayon de lumière. Ishtar adorait se promener dans son palais et voir des nuées de petites servantes à ses pieds. Elle passait, fière et hautaine et personne n'osait lever les yeux sur elle, alors elle hurlait des ordres que chacun s'empressait d'exécuter servilement. Elle était parfois dégoûtée de tout, c'était trop facile, terroriser des enfants, des femmes et même des jaffas ne lui apportait plus aucun plaisir. Pas un n'aurait osé lever les yeux sur elle, sous peine de terribles représailles. Alors elle se réjouissait quand on amenait des nouveaux prisonniers. Elle en connaissait un, celui de la Tau'ri. Mais elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé, et elle avait hâte de le voir en chair et en os. Elle riait encore du bon tour qu'elle avait joué aux terriens. Ils n'y avaient sûrement vu que du feu ! Quelle brillante idée elle avait eu. Aussitôt des informations étaient arrivées, celles qu'elle avait pu puiser, et grâce à elle la Taur'i avait connu une période difficile, beaucoup de morts et de blessés dans leur rang, une série de missions ratées. Mais brusquement tout cela s'était arrêté, elle était dans une rage folle et ne comprenait pas. Peut être que son ingénieux système avait été détecté. Mais il lui restait le prisonnier, lui, il parlerait.

Le jaffa poussa la porte d'un coup de pied et il s'approcha de Jack. Il fit signe à un gardien qui mit en joue le prisonnier, il le détacha de la muraille et ils sortirent. La chaleur leur souffla au visage mais le garde ne paraissait pas incommodé. Puis on le poussa sans ménagement dans le petit chemin qui montait au palais.

On le laissa seul dans l'entrée. C'était la première fois qu'on le conduisait dans la demeure de la reine. Il en avait entendu parler, mais ne savait même pas son nom. A dire vrai il s'en fichait un peu. Il était dans un tel état de souffrance que son horizon se limitait à manger, boire et dormir, manier la pioche et les outils pour creuser dans la mine en quantité suffisante, et protéger son corps des coups.

On le laissa dans le hall du palais. Mais il ne fut pas seul longtemps. Une vieille femme apparut qui lui fit signe de la suivre.

-Lave –toi ! lui dit-elle.Tu ne peux paraître devant la reine dans cet état. Il se trouvait dans une salle d'eau à l'ancienne avec un bassin qui en occupait le centre.

Il se plongea avec volupté dans l'eau fraîche, se lava , se rasa, mais n'avait rien pour couper ses cheveux qui avaient beaucoup poussé. Il les rejeta en arrière se dégageant ainsi le visage. Il revêtit les vêtements mis à sa disposition, un pantalon et une tunique blanche sans manche.

La vieille femme le regarda d'un air approbateur.

-C'est mieux dit-elle, en détaillant le corps élancé de Jack, sa haute taille, la large poitrine, les bras musclés par le dur travail de la mine, la taille fine, les jambes nerveuses et puissantes.

Elle le conduisit devant la reine, et plongea dans une profonde révérence et sortit sans un seul mot.

Ishtar regardait sans un mot le prisonnier maintenu à genoux par un jaffa.

-Laisse –nous dit-elle au soldat.

Jack releva la tête et croisa le regard noir de la reine. Une petite moue méprisante arqua ses lèvres.

-Impertinent ! Comment oses-tu dit-elle en le menaçant de son arme de poing.

Il n'eut pas un mouvement de recul et continua de la regarder. La reine frémit, sa réputation l'avait précédé et il était bien tel qu'on le lui avait décrit, fier, insolent, hautain.

Sans qu'on le lui dise le prisonnier se mit debout et horreur ! il était plus grand que la reine avec tous ses artifices. Elle ne put supporter cette offense et le projeta contre un pilier d'un violent coup de son arme de poing. Il resta immobile sur le sol, sonné.

Il revint à lui quelques instants plus tard. On lui avait lié les poignets pendant son évanouissement. Il était de nouveau à genoux.

-Ainsi donc tu es Jack O'Neill ? Le guerrier de la Tauri, tu sais que ta réputation est grande dans ce coin de la galaxie, mais c'est une réputation surfaite puisque tu es là, à mes pieds, attachés et en mon pouvoir ! dit-elle en crachant son mépris.

Il ne répondit pas se contentant de faire une moue dédaigneuse.

-Je veux tout savoir de la Terre et de ses habitants, je veux que tu me dises tout sur l'iris qui protège la porte des étoiles.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te donne le code non plus ! dit –il en ricanant.

Elle resta interloquée un instant puis se mit à rire aux éclats en renversant sa tête en arrière. Elle avait un rire de gorge, grave, puissant et sensuel.

-Tu sais qui je suis ?

-Bof ! une Goa'uld ! dit-il, hautain.

Il s'était mis debout, et se tenait immobile devant elle, les mains attachées derrière le dos. Elle tournait autour de lui, admirant son self control. Pas une émotion ne passait sur son visage sauf de temps à autre une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

-Je suis Ishtar ! La déesse de l'amour et de la guerre.

Jack n'était pas très doué en mythologie assyrienne donc il n'eut aucun mal à jouer les étonnés ; c'était un nom inconnu pour lui.

-Ish quoi ? dit-il avec impertinence.

Les yeux de la reine flambèrent de colère.

-Tu es fou ou inconscient de me parler sur ce ton ? j'en ai mâté des plus rebelles que toi. Tu feras moins le fier quand tu seras passé par mes mains, dit-elle en montrant ses longues mains fines. Je suis capable de te torturer jusqu'à la mort , mais avant tu me diras tous les secrets de la terre.

-N'y compte pas !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il voulait faire bonne figure, mais il savait que ce serait une épreuve terrible. Il souhaita avoir le courage de résister, mais il était épuisé par de longues semaines à travailler dans la mine et n'avait plus sa force d'antan. Mais en aucun cas il ne devait lui montrer ses faiblesses. Il se redressa encore un peu plus et le regard qu'il jeta à la reine était tout à fait impénétrable, elle ne put rien y lire, surtout pas de la peur.

-Je vais te raconter une histoire qui devrait t'intéresser. Sais-tu pourquoi tes amis ne sont pas venus te chercher ?

Il frémit, c'était une question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait repris conscience sur le vaisseau de la reine. Longtemps il avait espéré, sans doute ne savaient –ils pas où il était, mais il était sûr qu'ils viendraient. Carter, Daniel et Teal'c feraient fonctionner leurs méninges et ils trouveraient sur quelle planète il était retenu. Jamais Hammond ne le laisserait tomber. De cela il était sûr.

-Ils viendront dit-il en les dents.

-Ah ! dit-elle en ricanant je vois que je commence à t'intéresser. Non, tu te trompes, ils ne viendront pas. Ils ne te cherchent pas pour la bonne raison que tu es rentré avec eux de la planète P5R644. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Non, dit-il sèchement.

-C'est simple triompha t-elle, à la place de Jack O'Neill, j'ai mis Jack O'Neill.

-Un double ? dit-il presque malgré lui, il aurait voulu jouer les indifférents mais là, il ne pouvait pas.

-Oui, un clone.

-C'est impossible ! dit-il

-Bien sûr reprit-elle, cette histoire de marquage d'ADN par les Asgards ! Quelle bonne blague ! Figures-toi que dans mon équipe de scientifiques qui travaille pour moi, il y a un certain Loki, qui nous a rejoints, nous lui offrions la vie sauve, contre ses travaux. Il n'a pas hésité un seul instant ! Ah ! je vois que ce nom ne t'est pas inconnu ! C'est vrai que Loki a essayé de te cloner mais qu'il a raté à l' époque. Moi, je lui ai laissé le temps d'affiner ses travaux, et le résultat fut un parfait Jack O'Neill. Totalement identique au premier avec un tout petit quelque chose en plus conclut –elle d'une voix ironique.

-Et c'est lui qui est rentré à ma place ?

Eh oui ! Mais ce petit quelque chose c'est un implant, une petite merveille de nanotechnologie totalement invisible aux appareils de détections humains

O'Neill avait pâli. Non seulement elle avait fait un double parfait, mais celui-ci était un traître à son insu. Une violente colère montait en lui , la duplicité des Goa'uld était incommensurable ! Il se sentit aussi accablé, c' était un combat perdu d'avance. Les goa'ulds acquéraient des techniques nouvelles beaucoup plus vite que les terriens, leur malhonnêteté et leur cruauté les y aidaient grandement.

Il ne voulut pas lui montrer son trouble et lutta de toutes ses forces, il faisait confiance en ses amis.

-ils verront la supercherie, et viendront me chercher.

-Si ça t'amuses de le croire ! se moqua t-elle.

Les deux protagonistes s'affrontaient du regard, elle, sûre de sa puissance et de son pouvoir, lui, luttant de toutes ses forces pour cacher sa colère et son désespoir.

Ce fut elle qui se lassa la première, et elle frappa dans ses mains.

-Garde !

-Conduisez le prisonnier dans la prison et attachez-le bien. Je l'interrogerais plus tard.

La geôle était dans un bâtiment près de la mine. Elle était constituée de petites cellules minuscules, tout juste des cages , étouffantes et sans air. Le garde enchaîna O'Neill à la muraille, il pouvait tout juste s'asseoir mais pas s'allonger, il n'avait pas assez de place. Il resta ainsi trois jours sans boire ni manger dans la chaleur étouffante du désert. Quand on vint le chercher au matin du quatrième jour il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et les gardes durent le porter et le jetèrent sans ménagement aux pieds de la reine.

Son calvaire n'était pas encore commencé, les trois jours qu'il venait de vivre n'étaient rien à côté de ce que la reine allait lui faire subir. Assise par terre près de lui, elle se pencha et lui décrivit tous les supplices qu'elle lui avait réservés. C'était une scène étrange que cet homme étendu au sol les bras en croix au bord de l'évanouissement et cette beauté sulfureuse lui susurrant à l'oreille des horreurs comme des mots d'amour.

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent furent pour O'Neill un brouillard sans fin de douleurs et de mort entrecoupés de séjours dans le sarcophage, lorsque le corps épuisé de trop de souffrances se laissait aller dans la résignation et le renoncement.

Mais la déesse se lassait, elle s'ennuyait, torturer le prisonnier ne l'amusait plus. Celui-ci ne parlerait jamais, elle le savait maintenant. Après un ultime séjour dans le sarcophage elle décida de l'envoyer de nouveau travailler à la mine. Elle n'avait jamais assez d' esclaves, beaucoup mouraient d'épuisement et de mauvais traitements.

Et les jours s'écoulaient à nouveau monotones et douloureux, travailler, manger, boire, dormir, éviter le fouet, c'était un combat de tous les instants et il était épuisé. Il était souvent battu parce que moins performant. Les insultes pleuvaient comme les coups et malgré lui, il avait appris à courber l'échine.

Il ne pensait plus, toute sa force était concentrée sur sa survie. Une seule chose l'empêchait de se laisser aller, ELLE, dont il voyait par moment le doux visage devant ses yeux. Sa douleur était encore plus grande car il savait qu'elle ne pensait plus du tout à lui ici, puisqu'il était là bas aussi. Il imaginait ce double vivant sa vie, mettant ses pas dans les siens, vivant dans ses quartiers, chez lui, dans son chalet ! Il y avait droit, puisqu'il était aussi lui-même. Une situation paradoxale et insurmontable pour lui, si loin des siens dans ce monde cruel régi par une déesse tyrannique.

Il songea un moment à capituler, se laisser aller définitivement, cesser de lutter, mourir pour de bon sans sarcophage.

Sa détresse était telle par moment que s'il avait pu pleurer il l'aurait fait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la revoir encore une fois, celle qu'il aimait en secret, et ensuite tout lâcher…

Un jour, il eut un bruit énorme comme si la terre tremblait, les hommes étaient dans la mine à travailler quand un vaisseau mère apparut au dessus du site. Des anneaux de transport déversèrent sans relâche les jaffas de Yu. Un combat épique s'engagea que les mineurs mirent à profit pour tenter de s' échapper. O'Neill y vit une opportunité qui ne se renouvellerait pas de sitôt. Heureusement que pour travailler les hommes étaient détachés.

Il s'éloigna du camp en courant et courut se cacher derrière des rochers. De loin il assista à la bataille féroce, entre les forces de Yu et D'Ishtar. Il n'attendit pas l'issue du combat et à la tombée de la nuit il s'éloigna du camp en direction de la porte des étoiles. Il marcha trois jours, une longue marche où il crut à tout instant mourir de faim de soif et d'épuisement. La porte était en vue quand il s'évanouit. Il resta un long moment inconscient, et fut réveillé par des bruits de combat, les jaffas arrivaient, il était grand temps de partir. Il courut jusqu'au DHD et composa le premier code qui lui passait par la tête celui de la planète de Tonan, il s'engouffra dans le shapaï tandis que les premiers tirs de lance rebondissaient sur l'anneau de pierre.

Ensuite il rentra chez lui.

**Chapitre 2**

Janet était bouleversée, mais elle réagit aussitôt. Elle fit mettre le colonel dans une chambre isolée du reste de l'infirmerie, et pour s'occuper de lui, les deux infirmiers récemment arrivés à la base et qui ne le connaissaient pas. Elle leur dit simplement qu'elle ne savait pas le nom du blessé, qu'il venait d'une autre planète, et que son arrivée à la base devait être tenue secrète.

Puis elle alla aussitôt chercher le général Hammond.

-Qui est –ce ? avait-il demandé sèchement. Lui il ne paraissait pas si enthousiaste que Janet.

-Le colonel O'Neill ! mais pour le moment je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pour cent. Il faut que je fasse des tests ADN, mais je n'aurais pas les résultats avant une semaine.

Hammond réfléchit rapidement

-En attendant docteur, aucun contact avec le personnel, surtout pas SG1. Vous devez l'isoler beaucoup plus que ça. Quelqu'un pourrait entrer ou se demander qui il y a dans cette chambre.

-Il y a une cellule qui peut être aménagée en chambre d'hôpital. Mais je ne suis pas très favorable à cette idée, mon général.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Hammond durement.

-Cet homme a tellement souffert mon général, si c'est bien le colonel O'Neill, il serait vraiment injuste de le traiter comme un prisonnier, alors que l'on devrait se réjouir de son retour.

-Je le comprends très bien docteur, malheureusement nous n'avons pas le choix, et ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que j'agis de cette façon. Il est fort probable que ce ne soit pas le colonel, sans doute un autre O'Neill d'une réalité alternée. Et comme il n'a pas repris connaissance… je suis sûr ajouta –t il que le colonel aurait été d'accord sur le principe.

-Certainement mon général répondit Janet d'un air pincé.

Hammond contempla un instant le visage de l'homme endormi, à première vue c'était bien le colonel. Hammond reconnut même la petite cicatrice dans son arcade sourcilière gauche.

-Tenez-moi au courant docteur. Faites vite ! Voilà SG1 qui rentre dit-il en entendant les alarmes.

En quelques minutes le déménagement fut fait, la cellule se trouvait deux étages plus haut que l'infirmerie et il y avait une petite salle de soins attenante, tout pour soigner un blessé ou un malade, tout en le gardant à l'isolement.

Il était temps , SG1 arrivait déjà à l'infirmerie pour leur visite médicale de retour de mission.

Janet se précipita et Sam qui connaissait bien son amie vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

-Ca va Janet ?

-Oui , juste un peu débordée.

-Ah fit Sam en regardant l'infirmerie pratiquement vide à cette heure. Elle voulut insister mais déjà Janet était partie dans son labo.

Etrange ! pensa la jeune femme. Elle suivit Daniel, Teal'c, et le colonel Mac Donald.

Chaque retour de mission était pour elle une épreuve, c'était fou à quel point il lui manquait à ces moments là, son humour, ses grognements pour chaque piqûre, sa gentillesse, puis plus tard son amour, quand elle était blessée, ou malade. Ils s'étaient attendus pendant sept ans, avaient vécu un éblouissant roman d'amour pendant quelques semaines, et la douleur au goût de cendre ne l'avait plus quittée depuis. Faire des missions lui changeait les idées, et c'était un travail qu'elle adorait. Mais la solitude de ses nuits lui pesait, elle avait du mal à dormir, et rares étaient les soirs où elle s'assoupissait sans pleurer. Il lui manquait tellement !

-Tout va bien Sam dit Janet en voyant les résultats, mais je te trouve fatiguée, et tu as perdu du poids. Manges-tu suffisamment ?

Janet s'était ressaisie, son professionnalisme reprenant le dessus. Mais elle avait du mal à parler avec Sam, alors que deux étages plus haut, il y avait quelqu'un qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au colonel O'Neill. Le pire pour elle c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Seul le général Hammond pourrait la délier de son secret, et il faudrait attendre que le colonel reprenne conscience et puisse expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Dans la cellule n° 12 de la base de Cheyenne Mountain, un homme essayait de refaire surface. Par instant il reprenait conscience, ouvrait les yeux quelques secondes et comme rassuré par la présence efficace d'un infirmier à ses côtés, il replongeait aussitôt dans le sommeil. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé, ses périodes d'inconscience étaient trop importantes et les calmants coulant dans ses veines contribuaient à le maintenir dans un repos artificiel et réparateur.

Deux jours après son arrivée il reprit conscience plus longuement et vit Janet à ses côtés.

-Docteur ? balbutia t-il.

-Ne bougez pas, Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Mal… très mal…

-Je sais mais cela va passer, la douleur va finir par s'estomper. Vous avez été torturé ?

-Oui… sarcophage… La mine…

Les mots venaient difficilement, il était épuisé par plusieurs mois de captivité et de tourments.

Janet pâlit :

-Vous avez été torturé et puis mis dans un sarcophage ? c'est bien cela ? dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Il ne répondit pas, hochant seulement la tête.

-Pourquoi ? ici ? fit -il un instant plus tard en montrant les murs gris de la cellule.

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre, le général Hammond vous expliquera.

-C'est la cellule 12, je la reconnais.

-Oui, dit Janet d'un air désolé.

-Je suis prisonnier ?

-Ecoutez colonel, reposez vous, le général Hammond répondra à toutes vos questions.

-C'est un clone.

-Quoi ? dit-elle en se retournant.

-L'autre O'Neill, c'est un clone redit-il. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé. Janet prit aussitôt le téléphone

-Il est réveillé mon général.

Hammond pénétra dans la petite pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

-Comment allez-vous ? dit-il d'un ton neutre en s'asseyant sur la chaise près du lit.

-Ça ira mieux quand je comprendrais ce qui se passe, mon général.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hammond.

O'Neill fronça les sourcils mais répondit tout de même malgré l'étrangeté de la question :

-Colonel Jack O'Neill. Matricule 66-789-7876-324.

-C'est impossible dit Hammond sèchement Nous avons déjà un Jack O'Neill.

-Ah oui ! dit insolemment Jack, j'aimerais bien voir sa tête à celui-là ! C'est un clone.

-Je ne crois pas dit Hammond ! A aucun moment il n'y a eu possibilité de faire un échange et nous savons pertinemment que vous êtes impossible à cloner. Les Asgards y ont veillé.

O'Neill était trop épuisé pour se lancer dans des explications sur le clonage, sciences dont il ne comprenait pas le premier mot d'ailleurs.

-Si… c'est un clone, il faut me croire…

Le général hocha la tête. Jack était si fatigué, et son esprit si embrumé qu'il finissait par douter de sa propre identité. Et si c'était lui le clone ?

-Alors je suis qui ? demanda t-il faiblement.

-A vous de nous le dire.

Il ne répondit pas à la question.

-Je pourrais voir mon équipe ?

-Non, tant que l'on ne sera pas fixé sur votre identité, vous resterez là. Je suis désolé. Reposez-vous bien dit Hammond pour adoucir un peu la dureté de sa phrase. Si cet homme était vraiment le colonel, cela devait être terrible pour lui. Mais c'était la sécurité de la base qui était en jeu. Il devait le comprendre.

-A vos ordres dit O'Neill en se rendormant.

Hammond savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher longtemps la présence du « colonel » au reste de la base. Il décida d'envoyer SG1 en mission pour trois jours, et de leur donner ensuite une semaine de vacances, cela lui laisserait un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir.

Une semaine plus tard, Jack se sentait beaucoup mieux, il pouvait se lever, sa robuste constitution lui permit de reprendre très vite des forces. Il était toujours dans la cellule 12 et revivait en boucle le moment où il avait vu ses amis pour la dernière fois. Il en parla à Hammond, revenu le voir.

-Sur la planète P5R644, il n'y avait pas assez d'oxygène et j'ai laissé Daniel et Carter se reposer.

-Oui, ça je sais, c'est dans votre rapport.

-Non mon général, je n'ai jamais écrit de rapport, puisque je ne suis pas rentré. A un moment j'ai dit à Teal'c d'aller à gauche pendant que j'allais à droite. Nous devions chercher ce fameux minerai dont Carter avait relevé la trace. Nous devions nous retrouver une heure plus tard.

C'est là qu'a eu lieu l' échange. Je me suis senti tout de suite tomber dans un trou. J'ai perdu connaissance un moment, puis je me suis réveillé dans un vaisseau Goa'uld. Je suppose maintenant que c'est à ce moment là que le clone a pris ma place. c'est lui qui est allé au point de rendez-vous et qui est rentré sur terre.

Hammond était convaincu par le récit de Jack. Les analyses ADN étaient concluantes et Janet était formelle, c'était bien le vrai Jack O'Neill.

Jack pouvait lire sur le visage du général le soulagement et puis aussi l'inquiétude.

-Que se passe t-il mon général ? Un problème ?

-Oui Jack, un gros problème. Asseyez vous, dit-il au colonel qui arpentait nerveusement la pièce en tout sens.

-Quoi ? C'est SG1 n'est ce pas ? Carter ? Elle n'est pas …Il était soudainement inquiet, il n'avait pas revu SG1 , et pensait soudainement avec terreur qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

-Non, non rassurez vous, elle est bien vivante. Daniel et Teal'c aussi.

Il sentit le soulagement de Jack à un affaissement subit de ses épaules, ses muscles tendus comme les cordes d'un arc, s'étaient soudainement relâchés. Il attendait que le général parle.

-Tout d'abord je dois vous dire que votre clone est mort.

Il ne parut pas surpris.

-Je m'en doutais mon général. Ishtar lui avait fait poser un implant, et par cet implant elle avait accès à des informations sur la base et les défenses terrestres. Un jour elle m'a dit que les informations avaient cessé d'arriver. Elle pensait que le dispositif avait dû être désactivé, ou que le clone était mort.

Hammond le regardait fixement comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

-Quelle genre d'informations demanda t-il ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait fait rater de nombreuses missions et que vous aviez eu des morts et des blessés dans les rangs du SGC.

-C'est exact dit Hammond, Hélas, nous avons perdu les majors Andrew et Winter, le colonel Habner, et nous avons eu de nombreux blessés.

Silence, le général laissait le temps à O'Neill de digérer la nouvelle. Il n'était pas particulièrement lié avec les disparus, mais c'étaient des hommes courageux qui avaient péri dans les pièges tendus par Ishtar.

-Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire au sujet de SG1 mon général ? se hasarda O'Neill quelques instants plus tard. Pourquoi est ce que je ne les ai pas vus depuis mon retour ?

-C'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler, commença le général en hésitant Ils vous croient morts depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

-Vous ne les pas avertis ?

-Non,

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y avait un doute sur votre identité jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le docteur Frazier m'a rendu les conclusions de son rapport, ce matin. Votre identité a été formellement prouvée.

O'Neill perdait patience, ce n'était pas l'habitude du général Hammond de tourner autour du pot, il avait du se passer quelque chose de terrible.

-Et si vous me disiez tout mon général ?

-Je vais vous faire part de ma décision, dit Hammond sans répondre à la question de Jack.

O'Neill soupira :

-Je vous écoute mon général.

-En ce moment SG1 est en vacances, je les ai éloignés de la base depuis votre retour. Attendez ! dit-il en levant la main devant l'impatience grandissante de Jack. Je vais les faire revenir aujourd'hui. Cependant il y a une chose dont je ne peux pas vous parler, seule le docteur Carter pourra le faire.

-Le docteur Carter ? Elle n'est plus dans l'armée ?

-En effet, cela fait partie des nombreuses choses dont elle vous parlera.

-Que de mystères ! dit Jack avec contrariété. Quand est-ce que je vais les voir ?

-Il vous faudra attendre encore un peu. Je ne peux pas vous retenir encore ici contre votre gré, il n'y a aucune raison. Mais si je vous le demande, accepteriez vous de rester ici dans cette cellule encore 24 heures ?

Jack était de plus en plus intrigué, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais il soupçonnait que c'était très grave, sinon le général ne prendrait pas de telles précautions.

-Je peux rentrer chez moi peut être ?

-J'aimerais mieux pas colonel. Je ne veux pas que SG1 apprennent votre retour par la rumeur.

-Je vous fait confiance mon général. Vous avez dit 24 heures, pas une de plus !

-Rassurez-vous Jack, tout va bien se passer.

Hammond rappela SG1 qui se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau du général.

Celui-ci était déjà installé à sa place quand ils entrèrent. Daniel et Teal'c bavardaient de choses et d'autres, ils étaient en grande discussion sur le dernier artéfact rapporté par l'équipe, Mac Donald était silencieux, et Sam plongée dans ses pensées. Ces quelques jours de repos avaient très durs pour elle. Elle n'aimait déjà pas les vacances et se retrouver seule était toujours une épreuve depuis la mort de Jack. Elle y pensait tout le temps. De temps à autre elle touchait autour de son cou l'alliance pendue à une chaîne en or et qu'elle portait à même la peau.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs place habituelle, Mac Donald et Teal'c d'un côté, elle et Daniel de l'autre.

-Mes amis, dit Hammond en souriant, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre. Ici au SGC est arrivé un homme il y a une semaine, il était gravement blessé, et un doute subsistait sur son identité.

-Qui est-ce demanda Daniel ?

-Vous le connaissez bien, très bien même, dit Hammond avec douceur ne voulant pas asséner trop brusquement la nouvelle du retour de Jack.

Il croisa à cet instant le regard de Sam, et il lui sourit, la jeune femme pensa aussitôt à jack, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, mais c'était impossible ! Jack était mort, elle l'avait vu dans son cercueil.

Elle entendit à peine la phrase du général, « c'est le colonel O'Neill ». Elle sentit instantanément les regards des quatre hommes se poser sur elle.

Paralysie totale du corps… le cerveau au ralenti… Jack… Impossible…

-Mon général ! Elle avait presque crié. Elle était debout, le visage défait, les yeux brillants de larmes, il est mort, je l'ai vu, vous l'avez tous vu !

-Asseyez vous, reprenez vous Docteur O'Neill dit Hammond d'une voix calme.

Sam s'était rassise, elle contemplait ses mains devant elle, ses mains qui tremblaient. Elle tremblait toute, passant à la fois du désespoir à la joie la plus folle. Comment supporter tant d'émotions ? Elle rougissait, puis pâlissait l'instant d'après devenant blanche jusqu' aux lèvres.

Hammond fit venir Janet qui l'examina.

-Elle va bien, c'est seulement trop d'émotions, dit-elle en souriant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sam avait repris des couleurs. Elle se posait mille questions, était-ce bien le colonel qui était rentré ? dans ce cas qui était celui qu'elle avait aimé et qui était mort ?

Le général Hammond prit son temps pour expliquer à SG1 tout ce que lui avait raconté le colonel depuis son retour.

Mais Sam doutait toujours :

-Mon général, je croyais que les Asgards avaient rendu impossible le clonage du colonel ?

-En effet, mais le colonel n'a pas répondu à cette question peut être ne sait-il pas ce qui s'est réellement passé.

-Connaissant Jack, dit Daniel pour alléger l'atmosphère, je doute qu'il ait compris quelque chose à cette histoire d'ADN protégé et de clonage.

Un sourire parut sur les lèvres de Sam à la remarque de Daniel.

Il lui semblait vivre un rêve, elle avait vécu avec un homme qui était mort, elle l'avait aimé, elle l'avait enterré et c'était un clone ! Cela virait au cauchemar ! Elle avait du mal à y croire.

-Mon général, et si le « Jack » qui est revenu est un clone ? Ou quelqu'un venant d'une réalité alternée ?

-Non docteur O'Neill, Janet est formelle.

-La première fois, elle a fait des examens au colonel après les missions et elle n'a rien vu, dit Sam.

-Sans doute, hasarda Daniel parce qu'elle n'y pensait pas tout simplement.

Sam hocha la tête et se tournant vers Hammond :

-Je peux le voir, mon général ?

-Bien sûr, je vais vous faire conduire. Mais je n'ai rien dit au colonel, concernant votre vie privée, naturellement.

-Bien mon général.

Jack attendait, il savait qu'en ce moment même le général parlait à SG1 et au reste de la base. Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de telles précautions. Il était rentré après une longue période où on l'avait cru mort ! Ce n'était pas la première fois ! C'est vrai que cette histoire de clone, compliquait un peu la donne. Peut-être que le général avait encore des doutes sur son identité, c'est pour cela qu'il le maintenait au secret.

Il était toujours dans la cellule 12, car il devait encore recevoir des soins, ses blessures n'étaient pas guéries, et Janet venait le voir deux fois par jour.

-Comment vous sentez-vous colonel ? dit-elle

-Raz le bol ! Je voudrais sortir d'ici.

-Ça ne va pas tarder, Sam va venir vous voir.

-Le docteur Carter ?

-Ah, je vois que vous êtes au courant qu'elle a quitté l'armée dit Janet d'un air gênée, tout en continuant à nettoyer une plaie sa poitrine.

-Ouille, allez doucement ! grogna t-il.

-Franchement colonel, je ne comprends pas, vous supportez les pires supplices et vous vous plaigniez d'un pansement ! répondit Janet heureuse de ce changement de conversation. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu en dire plus, mais si le colonel avait continué dans ce sens, elle aurait eu du mal à lui résister. Il pouvait être très autoritaire quand il le voulait.

-Ça fait partie de mon personnage, répondit-il en riant. Si je ne grognais pas, je suis sûr que j'aurais deux fois plus de piqûres.

-C'est la procédure vous savez mon colonel.

-Oui, oui je sais dit-il en souriant.

Quelques instants après le départ de Janet, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était elle.

Elle avançait les yeux écarquillés, elle avait pleuré, et frissonnait.

-Jack murmura t-elle.

Il eut l'air surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et fronça les sourcils.

-Carter ? Vous avez dit « Jack »

-En effet, c'est comme cela que je vous appelle depuis plusieurs mois.

Elle ne lâchait pas son regard, voulant éviter le reste de son corps où l'on voyait encore trop de traces de torture. Elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Je dois te dire d'abord que je ne suis plus militaire, et…

Mais il la coupa brutalement.

-Et en plus on se tutoie ! dit-il incrédule.

Sam avait toutes les patiences, mais comment lui dire la vérité ? Il allait être furieux, de cela elle était sûre.

-Bien comme vous voulez… Monsieur… si ça peut faciliter notre conversation. Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas simple, et je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre.

-D'accord Carter, je vous écoute.

-J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé, votre captivité, et l'échange qui a été fait. Un autre vous-même est rentré avec nous au SGC. La vie a continué, les missions, notre relation tous les quatre, nos petites sorties. La vie que nous avons toujours connue. Puis un jour avec « le colonel » nous avons reparlé du test zatarc, nous regrettions en fait tous les deux d'avoir fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sam hésita un instant, le visage d'O'Neill était tendu, son regard s'était fait plus dur, comme s'il voulait la jauger. Elle sentit qu'il faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas l'interrompre,. Ce n'était pas simple, elle devait puiser dans son courage pour trouver la force de continuer son récit, il le comprit et l'invita du regard à poursuivre.

-Nous avons longuement parlé, toute la nuit en fait. A partir de ce jour nos relations avaient changé. Nous étions plus proches, si proches que nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble.

Elle n'osait plus le regarder, il s'était levé et prenait visiblement sur lui. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

-Se posait le problème de nos grades. Nous avions décidé de nous voir en cachette.

A ce moment là O'Neill intervint malgré sa promesse.

-Et ça ne vous a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ça ? Déjà que l'on reparle du zatarc, vous auriez dû penser que ce n'était pas moi !

Ces paroles Sam les ressentit comme un coup de poignard. Comme il pouvait être cruel dans ses mots.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais à quel moment aurai-je pu penser que ce n' était pas vous ? Franchement dites-le moi ! Même Janet ne l'a pas vu !

Nous faisions attention car notre problème de grades n' était pas encore résolu, dit-elle plus calmement en poursuivant son récit. Un jour pourtant Daniel nous a vus et en a parlé autour de lui. Naturellement c'est arrivé aux oreilles du général Hammond qui nous a convoqués immédiatement. Il ne nous a pas puni, parce que j'ai donné tout de suite ma démission. Nous avons décidé de nous marier…

La fête de fiançailles que nous a donnée nos amis fut inoubliable ! …

La voix de Sam dérapa et se cassa sur ces mots. C'était trop de tension, et lui ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il se tenait debout, appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissée, dans une pose nonchalante qui la rendait folle. Folle de désir mais aussi de douleur car l'homme qui était devant elle et qui écoutait son récit extravagant n'était pas du tout le même que celui qui la serrait tendrement dans ses bras, celui qui la faisait rire aux larmes, qui l'enchantait de caresses et de baisers.

-Après… ce fut la dernière mission… Nous étions en danger, il nous a fait passer en premier, puis il a reçu une lance jaffa en pleine poitrine, il est… mort peu après. Il avait donné sa vie pour nous sauver…C'était de notre faute, on n' avait pas couru assez vite…

Elle se tut, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, larmes qu'elle n'essuyait même pas. Elle s'était laissée tomber sur une chaise à bout de force.

-Je regrette…je suis faible… excusez-moi…mais ça a été tellement dur de vivre ça.

Son regard à lui s'était brouillé, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

-Ce n'était pas votre faute, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, elle sentait son parfum, son eau de toilette, la même que celle de l'autre, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller un instant, elle était perdue au milieu de nulle part entre un mort et un vivant qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le calvaire qu'elle avait éprouvé. Elle finissait par douter et par se faire des reproches, _Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? J'aurais du savoir que ce n'était pas lui. _

-C'est étrange murmura t-il comme pour lui-même, pendant que vous pleuriez le clone, je mourais réellement dans une autre existence, et personne ne le savait…

Une lame acérée s'enfonçait dans son cœur.

-Jack ! oh mon Dieu.

Lui aussi était bouleversé, elle le voyait, et s'en voulait d'être aussi égoïste, ce qu'il avait vécu était innommable, il avait souffert seul, personne pour le pleurer, et le sarcophage encore et encore, toujours les même supplices indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce que la déesse cruelle se lasse.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle sanglota sur son épaule, elle retrouvait la place qui était la sienne, le creux de son épaule.

Il l'éloigna un peu de lui et du pouce essuya les larmes qui coulaient. Elle prit sur elle pour continuer ;

-Je n'ai pas fini mon récit… Il me reste le plus dur.

-Le plus dur ?

-Oui, souffla t-elle. Quelques semaines après la cérémonie devant la porte des étoiles, j'ai fait une demande un peu particulière, au général Hammond.

Elle leva les yeux , son regard à lui était interrogatif, il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-J'ai demandé au général de faire un mariage posthume.

Elle attendit en vain la réaction de Jack, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Elle ne voulut pas se lancer dans de grandes explications, et lui expliqua en quelques mots.

-C'est le fait d'épouser la personne décédée.

Elle attendit :

-Et… ? dit-il Sa voix était neutre, mais elle crut y déceler un léger tremblement.

-J'ai obtenu l'autorisation spéciale du président. Nous nous sommes mariés le 31 août. Tenez dit-elle en ôtant la chaîne qu'elle portait à son cou. Elle lui tendit l'alliance.

Jack était abasourdi, elle l'avait épousé, enfin pas lui, le clone. Il prit l'alliance et lut l'inscription à l'intérieur « Sam et jack 31 août 2004. »

-Ainsi donc vous êtes Samantha O'…

-O'Neill dit-elle en terminant sa phrase.

Il mit quelque temps à réagir et la regarda. Elle avait l'air malheureux d'une petite fille prise en faute. Il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

-Ça veut dire que vous êtes veuve, Carter !

Sam soupira, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

-Jack, non , depuis que vous êtes rentré, je ne suis plus veuve.

Il gigotait :

-Mais c'est pas moi que vous avez épousé, Carter, c'est le clone !

-Il n'y a qu'un seul Jack O'Neill, c'est vous !

-Carter, c'est une histoire de fou, ça n'a aucun sens. Vous avez épousé le clone, il est mort, vous êtes veuve. Fin de l'histoire.

Sam, était désespérée, elle préféra le laisser, têtu comme il était, il lui fallait du temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Cela faisait beaucoup pour un homme encore affaibli. Elle ne répondit pas à sa phrase et elle sortit en retenant ses sanglots.

Daniel l'attendait dans le couloir.

-Il vous a fait pleurer Sam, je vais aller lui casser la figure ! dit-il en colère.

-Je vous en prie, Daniel, c'est dur aussi pour lui, pensez à ce qu'il vient de vivre. Je crois qu'il faut lui laisser du temps.

-Vous avez raison, mais ce qu'il peut être têtu parfois !

La base fit un accueil triomphal au colonel Jack O'Neill. La nouvelle qu'il était vivant se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. On lui fit même une petite fête à laquelle il participa malgré lui. Il regardait Sam qui était avec ses amis. Elle avait décidé de ne plus lui parler tant qu'il n'aurait pas réfléchi. La balle était dans son camp. Elle avait peur, car il était très capable de laisser pourrir la situation.

Son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle sentait sur elle le regard de Jack. C'était difficile pour tous les deux. Mais pour lui, la nouvelle était trop difficile à gérer. Il se retira rapidement dans ses quartiers , mais là il fut incapable de retrouver le sommeil.

Il faisait les cents pas revivant l'étrange conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ou plutôt le presque monologue de Carter. Exprimer ses sentiments n'étaient pas son fort, il le savait. Il se sentait surtout en colère après elle, qu'elle ait pu le confondre avec un double, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il le lui avait dit. Mais il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin, il aurait dû se boucher les oreilles, ne plus rien entendre, et cette histoire de mariage posthume, non, ça il ne pouvait pas l'avaler.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, mais la douleur était encore présente dans ses os et dans ses muscles, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos. Il était aussi en colère après lui, s'il n'était pas tombé dans le piège d'Ishtar comme un débutant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

_Mais tu n'aurais jamais su ce qu'elle était capable de faire pour toi ? __avoue-le ! Même mort elle a voulu t' épouser dans une sorte d'attachement éternel ! Elle te serait restée fidèle jusqu'à sa mort. Si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça ? _

Malgré lui il se sentait ému, être aimé de cette façon, c'est si rare. Il connaissait les sentiments de la jeune femme pour lui, le fameux test zatarc. Mais lui, Jack O'Neill n'en aurait jamais reparlé, il en revenait toujours au même point.

_Samantha O'Neill, Samantha O'Neill_. Le nom de la jeune femme revenait comme un leitmotiv, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait parfaitement compris qu'ils étaient mariés. C'est cela qu'il avait du mal à supporter, il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette idée, il lui fallait seulement du temps.

La vie continuait au SGC, le colonel n'avait pas encore repris le travail. D'ailleurs il n'avait plus de poste, puisque SG1 était commandé par le colonel Mac Donald depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

A la demande de Hammond il se rendit dans le bureau de celui-ci.

-Alors colonel ? en forme ?

-Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci. J'aimerais reprendre le travail au poste que vous voudrez mon général.

-Je vous remets à la tête de SG1 ! Le colonel mac Donald a trouvé une autre affectation sur le site Bêta et il en est ravi.

-A vos ordres mon général, dit il avec un grand sourire.

Hammond était satisfait il retrouvait son second, le meilleur qu'il ait eu jusqu'à présent.

O'Neill sortit du bureau du général et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Sam. Depuis la discussion avec Jack celle-ci ne vivait plus. Son amour pour Jack était intact, l'élan qui l'avait porté vers le double, elle le ressentait pour lui, peut être même encore plus fort. Et le fait qu'ils étaient mariés renforçait encore les liens. Elle tentait vainement de se concentrer sur son travail lorsqu'elle reconnut son pas dans le couloir. Comme il lui avait manqué, ce pas reconnaissable entre tous !

Il s'était arrêté, sa porte étant ouverte, il entra sans frapper comme à son habitude. Elle fit semblant d'être concentrée sur un travail, et ne se retourna pas. Son cœur battait la chamade comme s'il allait se décrocher à tout moment.

-Carter !

-Oui, dit-elle sans le nommer.

Il s'approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule,

-Oh je vous dérange, vous travaillez ?

Il avait parlé d'un ton léger comme celui que l'on prend entre ami, ou collègues. Son cœur se serra. Il avait donc décidé de jouer les indifférents et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Il ne changerait jamais, pensa t-elle avec tristesse.

-Je voulais reparler… de ce qu'on a dit…commença t-il en hésitant.

L'espoir la souleva, elle se leva et se mit face à lui. Elle faillit rire tellement il avait l'air embarrassé. Le grand Jack O'Neill, celui qui tenait tête aux pires Goa'ulds, était mort de trouille. Elle sourit sans rien dire comme pour l'encourager.

-Alors vous et moi, on est… mariés ?

-Oui.

-Alors ça veut dire que nous avons… heu…

-En effet, nous avons…

-Et c'était ? …

-C'était parfait Jack, tu étais parfait.

-Oh ! …

Il sourit d'un air gêné.

-Et maintenant que fait-on ?

Le cœur battant, elle prit son courage à deux mains sentant qu'il fallait un peu le bousculer

-Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et je ne le souhaite pas. Si tu veux on peut…

-Divorcer ? dit-il d'un air malicieux.

-Oui.. souffla t-elle anxieuse.

Avec ce diable d'homme et son humour parfois si décalé , elle ne savait jamais s'il soufflait le chaud ou le froid.

-Mais pour divorcer, il faudrait déjà se connaître et avoir une bonne raison dit-il légèrement.

-En effet… une bonne raison…

Ils étaient à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se pencha légèrement pour mettre son visage à hauteur du sien, la main de Jack vint effleurer la joue de Sam comme pour essuyer une larme imaginaire.

-Il faudrait peut être d'abord commencer par se connaître ? non ? dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau comme une caresse voluptueuse.

-Qu'en dis-tu Sam ?

Sa bouche rejoignit la sienne tandis qu'elle passait ses deux bras autour de son cou et se serrait très fort contre lui. Elle sentit la main de Jack se glisser dans son dos et caresser sa peau nue, elle frémit de tout son être. Oui elle voulait bien essayer de le connaître. Elle avait vécu comme dans un rêve, et elle remerciait le ciel de lui accorder une seconde chance d'être heureuse.

Lui, c'était SON Jack le seul et unique.

-Je suis d'accord Jack … dit-elle en répondant à son baiser avec fougue.

Du pied, il poussa la porte du labo qui se referma sans bruit…

FIN

.

40


End file.
